starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Droide sonda
thumb|right|250px|Un droide sonda Imperial. Un '''Droide sonda', también conocido como un droide de reconocimiento o un probot, era un tipo de droide que podía usarse para exploración y reconocimiento del espacio profundo, siendo unos buenos cazadores y buscadores tenaces. Los modelos notables incluyen al droide sonda Ojo Oscuro DRK-1 y al droide sonda Víbora. Podrían estar equipados con escudos y blásters. El Lord Sith Darth Maul utilizó tres droides sonda Ojo Oscuro DRK-1 para buscar a los Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn y Obi-Wan Kenobi en el planeta Tatooine.[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] Cuando la Alianza Rebelde trasladó su cuartel general desde Yavin 4 al planeta Hoth, el Imperio envió droides sonda por toda la galaxia para encontrar la nueva base. Uno de esos droides, un modelo Víbora que llegó a Hoth desde su transporte, comenzó a enviar una transmisión en vivo de lo que parecía ser un generador de energía al Imperio, lo que llevó a un ataque poco tiempo después. Sin embargo, el droide fue interceptado por Han Solo antes de la invasión, advirtiendo a la Alianza y dándoles un poco de tiempo para prepararse.[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] Apariciones * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part Three'' *''Kanan 9: First Blood, Part III: The Canyons of Kardoa'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Kanan 4: The Last Padawan, Part IV: Catch'' *''Aventuras en el Espacio Salvaje: La Huida'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Snare'' *''Los Lores Sith'' *''Un Nuevo Despertar'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Recon Missions'' *''Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy'' * * * * *''Leia, Princesa de Alderaan'' * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Secrets of the Empire'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' * * *''Star Wars 8: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 8: Shadows and Secrets, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 10: Shadows and Secrets, Part IV'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Battlefront: La Compañía Crepúsculo'' *''Star Wars Adventures: Forces of Destiny: Leia'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''El Imperio Contraataca: ¿Así que quieres ser un Jedi?'' *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novelization *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Consecuencias'' *''Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' *"All Creatures Great and Small" *''Poe Dameron 7: The Gathering Storm'' *''Poe Dameron 9: The Gathering Storm, Part II'' *''Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela juvenil *''Los Últimos Jedi: Escuadrón Cobalto'' *''The Last Jedi: Bomber Command'' *''Chewie and the Porgs'' * * * * * * * * }} Apariciones no-canónicas *''Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes'' *''Rogue One: Recon A Star Wars 360 Experience'' Fuentes * * *''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' *''Star Wars: Ships of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars Enciclopedia de Personajes: Actualizada y Ampliada'' *''Star Wars: Mundos y Escenarios'' *''Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico'' *''Star Wars: En Primera Línea'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: Los Archivos Rebeldes'' * * * * * ; imagen #6 * Notas y referencias Categoría:Modelos de droides sonda Categoría:Droides sonda